User talk:StormProof
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:StormProof page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- ManUCrazy (Talk) 16:17, July 8, 2011 The Arena Dear StormProof, I am sending messages to all active contributors with over 500 mainspace/file edits to see if they are interested in kick starting the Arena forum again. In my opinion, the Arena is a great community place, that encourages great discussion between some of the people most knowledgeable about Robot Wars, and I think it is a shame to see it stagnate. If you are interested, please drop me a line on my talk page to confirm your interest, as well as a note on whether you would like to continue with the Redone Series 3 competition. If the interest is sufficient, we'll see what we can do about breathing some life into this area of the Wiki. Thanks for your time, Matt(Talk) 09:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much for you support. From what I know of it, the Arena will not require you to be constantly checking it, so long as you're willing to post an opinion every now and then. May I ask, would you be in favour of scrapping the Redone Series 3 competition and moving on to something new, or picking up where it was left off? Matt(Talk) 14:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::The first battles are now up, if you want to check them out. Matt(Talk) 09:17, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::If you wouldn't mind, we would love your opinions on heats E-H. Matt(Talk) 14:36, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Storm Proof, stop stop stop stop stop! It says on the Job List, team members are first listed not last in heat pages! I'll leave it to you to undo those edits I think. Matt(Talk) 15:08, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Are you sure? I've had a very quick check of the Series 7 heat format and some of them aren't all on the top. Sorry to be a bit picky but we have to be consistant and besides, from Series 3 onwards, all team members I think you'll find are listed on the bottom of the statboard on TV. StormProofTalk) 16:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::You can check at Robot Wars Wiki:Job List if you want too, you can continue if you want, but there's no garuntee you won't just get reverted. I won't do it myself, I would feel bad, but I'm just warning you. Matt(Talk) 15:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Make life easier for yourself- go into the edit history, and click undo next to your edits. Save you manually doing all that repositioning. Matt(Talk) 16:02, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::This is one of the measures introduced by TG to improve the layout of heat articles and to keep them all consistent. If there are indeed articles that do not follow the correct layout, then they were either neglected when the format was set up across the wiki, or they have been changed since and not changed back. If TG was still around regularly I can pretty much guarantee he would revert all your edits, and if you don't change them all back I will have to revert them myself. If you want to help, you could make sure that any article you see that does not have the correct format is changed so that it does. This will help keep all the heat articles consistant. It's not your fault that you didn't realise how the format was done, but you can help to keep it all the way it should be. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 16:06, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Also one other thing I forgot to mention about a robots weight were a bit confusing as some were 80 Kg and some were 80kg. I assumed the latter was the correct one. I couldn't remember which were which when I first edited so it would be easier to revert manually. Thanks for the advise Matt!StormProof 17:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Ah don't sweat it, we all make mistakes. Remember to pay us a visit at the arena once you're done! Matt(Talk) 16:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I've sorted series 6 and 7, I'll just let you finish series 5. By the way, pay us a visit and , it's great Matt(Talk) 18:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Here's the Team Mace I thought I might try out. It's still a work in progress but any help would be very much appreciated as I haven't created a new page before. If you don't like it, I will let one of the admins take it down. StormProofTalk) 13:47, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Team Mace I'm ever so sorry, but Team Mace is not one of the teams that gets its own page on the wiki. If you take a look at the UK Series Teams pages, you'll see that only some of the teams have links and they are the ones that get pages. There is a discussion on the talk page which gives the reasons for this. If you think a team deserves a page, feel free to suggest it on the talk page. Christophee (talk) 12:48, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Warfare I look forward to seeing it. I hope it looks mean to match the name!--'' STORM II '' 15:15, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ironically, it remsembles the very same Panic Attack as your main profile pic! That was me by the way, forgot to sign my name. StormProofTalk) 11:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Tables Re. the competitor robot tables, could you please let Snowdog do the tables by himself? That way we get total consistency, and everything's the same. Also, could you not leave work partially finished (i.e. missing images), it makes the page look messy. I hope this hasn't come out harshly, and you'll take this on board. Matt(Talk) 18:57, October 31, 2011 (UTC) #Don't worry about it. These are just templates you can build on as Series 3-4 are virtually the same as are 5-7. I'm not planning on doing any of the others, just saving you a bit of time jumping between different series.StormProof 20:32, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I know Matt told you to leave the tables to Snowdog, but he doesn't seem to be doing them as frequently as before, and you seem to be doing them all properly yourself, so thanks for your efforts. Keep up the good work. Christophee (talk) 19:11, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Chat Seeing you're online, . It's great.--'' STORM II ' 21:05, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Image Could you please avoid adding the tag to pages that aren't genuinely in need of images, it adds them to a category which is then inaccurate. Matt(Talk) 07:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Playlists If you want any series of robot wars, look at my user page.Madlooney6 (talk) Wild thing edit Why have you put that Thing 2 used the weaponary of Mace 2 in the semi-final? Sam (BAZINGA) 18:33, August 27, 2012 (UTC)